Season 10
Coaches and Hosts The Coaches are: Ed Sheeran, Ryan Tedder, Avril Lavigne and Luke Bryan. The advisors for this season included Patrick Monahan for Team Ed, Chris Martin for Team Ryan, Ariana Grande for Team Avril and Deana Carter for Team Luke. Carole King served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Teams Color Key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in Live shows Eliminated in Live playoffs Stolen in the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Stolen in the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, began airing when the season premiered on August 5, 2019. Color Key ✔ Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button Artist defaulted to this coach's team Artist elected to join this coach's team Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button . Episode 1 (August 5) Episode 2 (August 6) Episode 3 (August 12) Episode 4 (August 13) Episode 5 (August 19) Episode 6 (August 20) The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The advisors for this season included Patrick Monahan for Team Ed, Chris Martin for Team Ryan, Ariana Grande for Team Avril and Deana Carter for Team Luke. Color Key Artist won the Battle and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated . The Knockouts Carole King served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Color key Artist won the Knockout and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated . Episode 14 (Tuesday, September 17, 2019) The fourteenth was a special one hour episode titled "The Road to the Live Shows". This episode shows the best moments of the season so far, including the blind auditions, the journey of the top 20 contestants and unseen footage. Live Shows Color Key Artist was saved by the Public's votes Artist was saved by his/her coach or was placed in the bottom three Artist was saved by the Instant Save Artist's iTunes vote multiplied by 10 after his/her studio version of the song reached iTunes top 10 Artist was eliminated 'Week 1: Live playoffs (September 23, 24 and 25):' The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top twenty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (September 30 and October 1): The Top 12 performed on Monday, September 30, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, October 1, 2019. The Instant Save returned once again this season, with the bottom three artists performing for a spot on the next round via the viewers' votes from Twitter. iTunes: Logan James (#6), Mel Reynolds (#7) and Abbey Boyle (#9). Week 3: Top 10 (October 7 and 8): The Top 10 performed on Monday, October 7, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, October 8, 2019. iTunes: Mel Reynolds (#5), Logan James (#7) and Haik Jauncey (#8). Week 4: Top 8 (October 14 and 15): The Top 8 performed on Monday, October 14, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, October 15, 2019. iTunes: Mia Miller (#4), Logan James (#5) and Abbey Boyle (#8). Week 5: Top 6 (October 21 and 22): The Top 6 performed on Monday, October 21, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, October 22, 2019. iTunes: Logan James, (#3 and #5), Haik Jauncy (#5 and 7) and Anna Lyons (#6). Week 6: Semifinals (October 28 and 29): The Top 5 performed on Monday, October 28, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, October 29, 2019. iTunes: Abbey Boyle (#4 and 6) and Logan James (#3 and #7). Week 7: Finals (November 4 and 5): The Top 4 performed on Monday, November 4, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, November 5, 2019. iTunes: Logan James (#3 & #2), Abbey Boyle (#7 & #5), Haik Jauncey (#8 & #6) and Anna Lyons (#9). Elimination Chart Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Ed Artist from Team Ryan Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Luke Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was saved by the public Artist was saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated . 'Team' Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Ed Artist from Team Ryan Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Luke Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . Artists' appearances in other media * Hollie White sang in the blind auditions of Season 8 but failed to turn any chairs. *Mia Miller sang in the blind auditions of Season 9 but failed to turn any chairs.